A New Self
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Eliya Ranter discover she's an inhuman and before long she is not only thrust into the world of powers but also the Avengers. Following her as she struggles to understand herself and the new love(s) that come with her changed self. Only two Agents of Shield characters and the rest avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_Eliya Ranter. 20 years of age. Parents deceased. Single older brother. Adopted by Mr and Mrs Ligther. San Francisco._

* * *

Her footsteps echoed, silent thumping like those of a heart beat. As the lights flickered off streetlights tinted the dark aisles yellow, growing shadows over the shelves of food. The bell rang as she exited the shop, locking the door as she left. The walk wasn't long back but she walked quickly, the streets emptying quickly as night descended. Some of the roads she had to walk had dodgy streetlights, rarely did they even work. She thought about the work she had to do for classes. Some men rounded a corner nearly bumping into her, she jumped at them. She wondered what had her so at edge, she had walked this route for months now. The small shop paid minimum wage but it wasn't too bad considering she was still in University. Just needed some extra money, her adopted parents were well off enough to help her and her brother out. The building of their apartment came into view, the lights on per usual. Staying home while going to University comforted her, her brother was the opposite and was only back for Easter holiday.

When she trudge up the stairs she heard the glass breaking, she assumed it was the neighbours. She reached their floor the door was wide open, she ran in finding the place scattered, everything thrown out of place. There was blood on the wall, her breathing quickened panic setting in. Where was Robert?

"Get away from me!" She heard her brother yell from one of the bedrooms. She could see the shadow of the beast before she saw her brother crouching in one of the corners. With spikes from it's head this creature was not human. She saw it raise a large sword in it's arm, screaming she ran towards the creature. There was a large blast of light that threw her backwards, screams seemed to sound from everywhere, she couldn't tell if they were only from her.

Her head spinned from hitting the wall behind her, when she looked up the creature was gone but her hands were numb. She looked down and there were red sparks dissipating from her finger tips. They seemed to dance around, not touching her fingers and not coming from her fingers, just there. The sparks just seemed to be there, she almost thought it was just a trick of the lighting. Her brother was looking at her, fear in his eyes. She realised then that the light was from her, she'd somehow created it or moved it.

"Eliya?" Robert slowly got up then, hands raised in a surrender position. "What was that?" She stared at her hands, the red lights still there but disappearing quickly. There was a large noise coming from the front of the house, breaking the siblings from each other.

"We need to go," She quickly spoke, her brother confused look stayed. "Please just listen to me, I don't know what that was or what I did but it will not be good to stay here," He nodded then and they both slowly walked out. Robert grabbed a brown wallet on the way out, Michael's wallet. They both stalked quietly, checking the corridor before walking out. The lights in the corridor near the door were off, some flickering further away. Eliya could hear talking then from down the stairs, angry voices but they were loud. She went towards the voice, Robert followed her unsure of what his sister was doing.

"If the monster was here than so is an inhuman, we need to find the inhuman," Eliya didn't understand, what was an inhuman?

"We need to find them before SHIELD gets here," Another voice growled, Eliya could hear footsteps coming up the siblings spun around, realising there was no way out for them.

"Get behind me Robert," Eliya commented to her older brother. Two men dressed in full black armour, holding some type of gun. She knew they were not to be trusted and that thought was re-enforced when the men raised their guns. Before he could even speak Eliya raised her arms, making a pushing motion towards the men, sending them flying backwards in a red blur. Eliya started running towards the stairs, Robert was too stunned to move for a few seconds. The two sibling ran down the stairs as the men got back up, they were yelling inaudible things at them but they weren't about to stop to figure out what they said. The two of them ran through the dark street cutting through the aisles trying to make sure to leave the men behind. "Let's get to a motel, they hopefully won't be able to find us there," They slowed to a fast walk after they didn't see much of the men in black, staying within the shadows until they found a small motel. They got a cheap room paying with Michael's credit card, the woman at the desk didn't ask any questions. Once they got into the room, locking the door and closing the shades.

"What the hell was that Eli?" Her brother finally broke down, head in his hands as he collapsed on one of the beds. "What was that monster? What is an inhuman?" Eliya paced the room, having all the same questions. The red sparks still snaked around her finger tips, she was captivated with the amount of energy she contained there. She didn't know what to say to her brother, where should she even begin. She flicked on the tv, flicking to the local news. Michael and Aubrey's face's were cast on the screen, before it faded to a video panning the destroyed apartment.

" **In local news the home of Michael and Audrey Ligther were destroyed earlier in the night and both bodies were recovered in the rubble."** Eliya gasped Robert didn't tell her about their foster parents, but as the video of body bags being pulled away she felt a pull in her heart. Despite them not being her true parents, they took her in since she was just a preteen. They convinced her to go to University, helping her out with funds and letting her stay in their house longer than she would've ever asked from them.

 **"The top suspects are their adopted children Robert and Eliya Ranter, who have lived with the couple for the last decade."** A photo of Eliya and Robert flashed on the screen, it was taken during a camping trip a few years before. Eliya was disturbed at the idea that she would ever harm her own family. **"If anyone has seen or has any information on the two suspects please call…"** A number flashed on the screen and Eliya's heart jumped. She wondered if the woman downstairs would see the news and if so would she call them in, worry plagued her.

"Who were the men chasing us?"

"I don't know!" She finally exclaimed, tired of the questions that she didn't have answers for. The tables were turned with Robert asking his younger sister the questions instead of the other way around. "I only knew to run away because of their weapons, those guns are nothing I have seen before," Eliya paced once again, picking at the fabric of the pillow she grabbed from the couch. The binding twine split between her fingernails, floating to the floor. The silence in the room stretched much like the shadows. Robert heard his sister sniffle, when she turned to face him her eyes were red and wet. His eyes softened, patting the bed beside him. She sat down as he snake his arms around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"We will figure it out Sis," They sat there for awhile, her propped up by his shoulder. The closest the two had been since they were children. Soon they quietly got ready to sleep, the lack of clothes from having to flee the house made them just lie in their clothes.

A knock on the door startled Eliya awake, glancing out the window she saw the sun barely rising above the horizon. It was still dark but the sky was lightening with colour streaks. There was a peephole on the old motel door and when she looked through it she was met with a figure of a young woman dressed in all black, much like the men from the night before. Eliya stomach rose to her chest. The lack of a weapon on the woman was noted in Eliya's mind not knowing what to do she stayed standing there.

"I know you are standing there so I'll just talk," The woman began, keeping her voice low but not quite a whisper. "I am Daisy. I work for SHIELD or the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. We know about your powers and I am here to help,"

"How do I know you can be trusted? How do I know you won't shoot me the second I open this door?" Daisy didn't seem fazed by the aggressive questions but she did however raise her hands, the door between them still. The woman flicked her fingers towards a nearby lightbulb, instantly shattering the bulb. Around Daisy's fingers the air danced in a zig-zag, hurting Eliya's eyes. The door swung open and Daisy walked in. Daisy could hear a rustle in the room before the siblings began talking.

"Who is she?" Robert growled his eyes darkened. A look was shared between the two and Daisy tapped her foot on the wood floor.

"She's like me…I need answers Rob," Daisy twirled her fingers in a circle the air around her hand followed suit, like a small tornado gathering. Robert's eyes fixated on the manipulated air his eyes following the spins. Around and around, seemingly impossible.

"We have some time now that the feds have lost you… You're an inhuman," Daisy paused briefly searching the faces of Eliya and Robert before continuing. "There is a small percentage of the general population with a alien gene, susceptible to rearrangement of the DNA by a chemical that was released into the ocean. You are one of the many who have changed and that SHIELD is trying to protect."

"Protect me? Or from me?"

"Both. The powers range from telekinesis, to invisibility, or to control of the elements. We won't know until I get you back to the helicarrier but your power appears to be a mixture between control of electricity and of naturally occurring heat. We need to go soon before the feds find you and your brother," Daisy's weight shifted from foot to foot and Eliya glanced at her brother. She nodded slightly but neither Robert nor Daisy missed the 's dark brown hair bounced as she led the siblings out of the motel. Sitting in the field behind the roadside motel was a plane, dark metal with wings facing downwards. Robert's stepped slowed before realising that his sister or the strange woman didn't stop and his jogged to catch up. As the trio approached the jet the door descended downwards to meet the ground like a ramp, Daisy's steps were long and covered the ground up the the ramp. The siblings feet shuffled, short choppy steps. "Quinjet. SHIELD owns a few but this is my team's," As soon as both of their feet made it into the vehicle to ramp began to lift, closing the door of the quinjet. Daisy gestured towards the leather seats as she passed them, slipping on a pair of earphones she settled into the pilots seat. Looking behind her at the standing Robert, she smiled to herself. The turbines began to start disturbing the grass and trees around the jet Robert sat down. The quinjet took off directly upwards, barely alerting the newcomers of their ascending journey. Eliya could hear a faint ringing, patting her pockets before Daisy greeted someone. "Nice to hear from you Lincoln, leaving me with the retrieval," The monitor in front and above Daisy lit up, revealing a man. His dirty blond hair was dishevelled and his eyes red.

"How did it go?" The smooth voice rang throughout the whole jet, Eliya was still watching the screen. The sibling's couldn't see what Daisy did but then Lincoln changed his attention to them. "If she let you on the jet you must be stable. I am Lincoln Campbell and right now SHIELD has awarded me the duty of inhuman 'rehabilitation', so I will be talking you through your abilities and the changes you will go through. However that can all wait until you reach us, which will be within the next minute. See you soon," The screen disconnected and Rob gave Eliya a comforting nod. The jet made a shuttering noise, shaking the whole thing in the air. That was when a massive plane came into view. Spotting the runway Eliya knew where they were going, the plane seemed to be big enough to hold a few hundred if not a thousand people. The quinjet leaned upwards to land before the aircraft crew below them waved them to a stop next to a few different planes. Eliya rubbed her hands, not noticing the faint sparks until she look down. She picked up pace to keep close to Daisy as her brother spun, checking out all the other planes parked on the carrier. Going down in a glass elevator the familiar face of Lincoln.

"Why don't I show Robert around and you can stay with Lincoln so he can introduce you to the basics," It was structured like a question but Eli could tell she had no choice. It wasn't long before she sat on a couch facing the young man that wasn't much older then her.

* * *

 **(First few chapters will be mostly Agents of Shield characters this will progress to include all of the avengers and more but let's not shock poor Eli yet. Thanks for reading!)**

 **~Isabele A. Harts**


	2. Chapter 2

_Half chinese. Half european-american. Brown hair. Brown eyes. 5 foot 4 inches._

* * *

Lincoln flipped the file open in front of him, Eliya saw her photo before he flipped the page. "Now Eliya…"

"Ellie please," She said correcting him on the name that only Audrey used to call her.

"Ellie, we observed your ability to learn how we can help you control but it seems that you don't have too much trouble keeping it stable. Considering you only learned about it last night, most of the inhumans destroy a few things before we can get to them. How well do you think you can control it?" She glanced down the red sparks still dancing around her hand, there seemed to be more than when she first exited the quinjet. "Don't be afraid of yourself," His words allowed her to gain the courage to circle her hands, palms facing one another. Within seconds the red sparks gathered in a sphere, creating a ball of energy. She could feel the power that the sparks held, tingling her hand and all up her arms. She stopped the circling but the ball remained in-between her palms, her hesitation allowed Lincoln to instruct her. "Claps your hands together, not too hard just firmly," She did what he said and the energy dispersed but didn't seem to cause any damage but her hands felt charged.

"It feels… not good but like I hold a lot of power. My body feels charged,"

"Your ability is similar to mine in that way, we get charged by the energy around us, honestly the helicarrier isn't the best place for us to be. Too many electronics," As he spoke he did a circular sweeping motion with his arms, white energy streaks traveled towards his hands. He spun it a few times until it made the appearance of a tight ball, almost like he was holding the ball he clenched his fingers. "It doesn't feel like a ball but I could throw it if I wanted to," He continued to play with his ball of energy before splitting it between his two palms, and flicking it upwards. The streaks appeared to return to where they came from, the lights gaining back some brightness. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, ask away,"

"What happens to my brother?"

"He will get a choice to relocate and start a fresh, SHIELD will be able to set him up with any sort of job he wants with a new backstory or he may be able to convince them to allow him to approach the government and prove his innocence in your adopted parent's deaths and continue his life,"

"What about me then?"

"For now you need to learn how to control your powers completely, once that has been completed SHIELD may offer you a job within it's ranks or you may be able to relocate and return to school. It all depends. SHIELD has many jobs to offer, with anything from a position such as mine out of danger, or more along Daisy's line of fieldwork. You will meet some of the higher field agents while you are here but first I may ask to locate you at one of our safe houses to begin training." Lincoln tapped his fingers on the table, looking upwards. Ellie assumed he was thinking about what to do with her but how could she know. Just then something on him beeped and his eyes broke from their fixed position. "I have a few other things to do, I'll show you to your room quickly," The pair rose together and headed winding down the halls to the elevator, pressing the level 4 button the elevator rose. They only had to walk ten metres before Lincoln stopped and swiped his card into the room. "Here's your room, there is a SHIELD issued phone which should have all needed phone numbers as well as a map of the helicarrier. Your ID card which you should keep on you at all times, you have restricted assess to some areas so the keycard will limit that. There is a gym, pool, library and computer lab for you to use,"

"Thank you," He passed her a small booklet before beginning to leave.

"Read up about inhumans and how we came to be," He exited the room then and the door auto locked behind him. The room was small but had a queen sized bed, a TV, a full equipped bathroom and some wardrobes. As she ran her hand along the wardrobe she opened it, finding out that it was full of clothes. Spotting some sports clothes she knew where she wanted to go. Pulling on the black SHIELD embroidered shirt she grabbed the new phone. Bringing up the map she figured out where to go and grabbed her card on the way out. She had to scan her card to even press to floor she wanted, the map highlighted which route to take but she couldn't help but look at each of the rooms she passed. Some just looked like meeting rooms but she did pass a weapons room which didn't make her feel great. Finally she reached where she wanted to go, as she swiped her card she saw a man already in the gym. He was facing the punching bag, making quick jabs faster than Ellie thought she could even see. She could see the muscles in his arm contracting making his arms appear huge, which she thought they were anyway. He then stopped, wiping his sweat on his sleeve before grabbing a water bottle. As he turned she saw his face. Even sweaty the blond looked familiar, he was on the short side but had arms the size of trees. She wasn't sure where she would've seen him but she swore she knew who he was. He then made eye contact with her as he walked over to the weights.

"Do I have a scary face or something?" Ellie stuttered his strange question startled her. He smiled at her nervousness. "Wow, are newbies always so nervous. Barton, Clint Barton," Then the name registered in her brain and she finally could respond.

"Oh you are Hawkeye!"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I am so easy to forget, everyone remembers Tony or Steve but Clint? Never," Ellie assumed but Tony he meant Tony Stark billionaire, Iron Man and Steve was Captain America. "Are you a new agent?" He was stacking weights onto the bench bar, lining up ten kg masses next to each other.

"Not that I know of. It's my first day here, I'm an inhuman," He did look up at her then, eying her up and down. His blue eyes piercing but not rough.

"An inhuman on their first day? Should I be scared?" She could tell he was joking but the way he was looking over her she believe he general was going to be cautious. "Campbell must be losing his mind, getting less strict everyday. Or maybe you are just that good?"

"Doubtful,"

"Show me," She didn't know if she should be doing anything with her abilities but technically Lincoln never said anything against using her energy. She did the same movement she did when she was with Lincoln, circling her palms so the sparks gathered and formed a sphere, it wasn't as solid as Lincoln's but he gathered streaks not sparks. Hawkeye's blue eyes followed the sparks intently, much like she thinks she probably looks like when she watches the sparks move. Finally she lightly clapped her hands together and like before a few sparks remains but the majority disappeared into the air around. "Not too bad newbie, didn't kill us yet. They usually leave the inhumans locked up for the first week so they don't kill anyone," Ellie didn't know that but it did make her feel better about how much control she seemed to display.

"I'll let you continue with your workout then," Ellie said, Barton then laid down to grabbed the bar, easily pressing what looked to be over fifty kg. She jumped on the treadmill, started off with a short jog before progressing to her usual pace. Before long she was sweating and berating heavily so she jumped off. She bent to reach her toes, placing her palms flat on the floor, stretching to either side. She heard someone else's steps get closer and as she turned Hawkeye was stretching his arms behind her. "Worked hard?" She rolled her eyes at his playful comment.

"Sure, you worked harder though," Hawkeye laughed, his voice traveling throughout the large gym.

"I'm a 'superhero' but you know, not really,"

"No magic bubbles coming from your fingers?" Ellie joked as he pretended to swirl his hands like she did earlier, nothing appeared and he pouted. "Well you just aren't as cool as me then," He gave her a clap on the shoulder.

"All you inhumans and supersoliders, can't leave us people alone," He gave her a wink as they both moved towards the door. The stayed silent as they walked through the black-walled halls. Only seeing a few agents on their way. "How do you like the helicarrier?"

"Only been here a couple hours but I guess it's okay. Lincoln said I may be moving out, electronics flying high above cities might not be the best place for the electricity controlling inhuman," He did give a chuckle at that, his blue eyes soft.

"I hate it up here, the only plus side is there is no JARVIS,"

"JARVIS?"

"Stark's AI, always around watching your every move in Stark towers," Clint seemed to give a visible shutter at the thought.

"What afraid he watches you shower? Sure there is enough to look at," She threw him another wink and he threw his head back to laugh. "Too many people here, don't know if I'd trade to AI for less agents,"

"Well I'm going to Stark's soon, the 'avengers' have to socialize according to Coulson," Ellie narrowed her eyes. "We tend to not get along sometimes, you know casual superhero drama, Stark had his TV broken, Rogers needs more milk, Thor needs to stop creating storms, usual day at the office," The pair had reached the elevator now, Barton swiped his card and the door creaked open, pressing the floor above hers, so she pressed hers. When the door opened to her floor she slowly stepped out.

"See you around I guess,"

"I'll be in the gym a lot, but I am leaving tomorrow earlier for Stark's," He spoke as the door closed, leaving Ellie on her floor. She walked to her room, taking a shower slowly, letting the hot water sooth her. Throwing her hair in a ponytail she decided to look through the papers Lincoln gave her.

 **'Terrigenesis is a process developed by a radical faction of the Kree race during their experiments to create living weapons to serve as new soldiers in a prolonged war. By performing numerous genetic modifications to various intergalactic races, the Kree planned to expose individuals to the mist produced by Terrigen Crystals, sparking the Terrigenesis process, which would manifest diverse biological changes and powerful abilities that could be weaponized.' ***

The paper continued to describe some of the powers that they have seen before, noting the Scarlet Witch as a human attaining superpowers due to a experiment. Her powers were noted as **'various telekinetic and energy manipulating abilities' *** however she was not an inhuman. Ellie reread the section on the Witch's energy manipulation, knowing that was most likely similar to what she could do. The phone buzzed, displaying a text that told her to report to one of the meeting rooms, she quickly figured out how to get there and took the elevator down. Looking in there were two men, one was Lincoln and the other was unfamiliar to her.

"Sit down Ms Ranter, I am Phil Coulson" The unfamiliar man said, she pulled out on of the SHIELD embodied chairs before sitting down to face this new man, she was sitting next to Lincoln. "Lincoln has requested your training to take place outside of the helicarrier, because of the energy around the plane,"

"She has impeccable control, which I have mentioned before," Lincoln cut in, Phil seemed to stop to think about it.

"Barton and Romanoff are heading to Stark towers to meet with the rest of the Avengers perhaps she could be allowed to stay there. Lincoln we do need you here but since you and Maximoff's powers are the most similar we have to Eliya's here I may need to let you go with her." Lincoln gave a small sigh but Phil didn't seem to notice. "You leave tomorrow morning,"

* * *

 ***Words directly copied from** **.com**

 **(Next chapter I promise is where more of the Avengers come in)**

 **~I.a.H**


	3. Chapter 3

_Gone through Terrigenesis. Shown extreme control. Currently staying in Stark Tower._

* * *

"Agent Barton and Romanoff is waiting for you two up on the carrier," An agent told Lincoln and Ellie as they made their way up to where the quinjet was waiting for them. Ellie was surprised at the lean woman standing next to Clint at the quinjet. She was dressed in normal clothes but Ellie, like the rest of the world, knew her as the Black Widow. The pair waved Ellie and Lincoln into the plane as they settled into the cockpit.

"Don't worry, Nat is terrible at piloting,"

"Oh yeah? And you are the definition of good piloting? What about Moscow last year," Romanoff snarked back, the two began starting the jet as Campbell and Eliya sat down. "I am Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow but you can call me Nat,"

"You can call me anytime but you never told me your name," He gave a wink through the mirror above him.

"Ellie Ranter,"

"Nice to see you too Campbell, your new friend showed me her tricks in the gym yesterday, and no she didn't destroy anything," She flicked her eyes to Lincoln. He didn't answer but Ellie could see the tension in his jaw. "Up and out we go my friends," Lincoln's jaw stayed tight, his arm gripping the handle of the chair. His fingers were turning white, and the veins in his arm coming into view. Ellie touched his arm and he released his grip on the chair looking at her with wide brown eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered, looking at the cockpit to make sure the other two didn't hear them. He nodded but his face was still strained and tense. He clenched his hand into a tight fist but Ellie saw the white streaks, she took his hands and place them between her hands. The heat radiating off his hands made her flinch away but she quickly put her hands back. The white streaks turned red and fell apart allowed into a powder. She went to pull away but he gave her a look so she kept her hands there. Her hands kept countering his streaks, turning them into an energy powder.

"We are making our descent," Barton looked through the mirror spotting the two inhumans hands locked together. His head tilted but his attention was quickly brought back to landing the plane on the Stark helicopter pad. The large 'Stark' logo had been replaced but the A of the avengers.

"Welcome Agent Barton, Sir was expecting you later but I'll tell him of your arrivals," A british voice ran out.

"Ever lovely to see you too JARVIS, but tell Stark with have two in tow as well," The quinjet shut off then and Lincoln's muscles all seem to relax at the same time, he took two large breaths. Ellie took her hands off his but not before he gave her a small nod. They all exited the jet and walked into the tower.

"Sir would like to see you at the lounge, he is accompanied by Mr Rogers,"

"Take us there JARVIS," Barton spoke as they all got into the elevator and JARVIS brought them to the floor that had the lounge. Ellie's eyes darted around the room, stopping on all the TV monitors just in the first room.

"Legolas! JARVIS told me about your friends in tow but you did not warn me that a very pretty girl was one of them. I'm Ironman but you can call me Tony anytime," Tony was walking towards the four of them, sticking his hand out to Ellie. She raised her eyebrows at the man's words.

"Eliya but you can call me Ellie," Lincoln was staring at Stark, his eyes tight and unwavering.

"Lincoln, it's been awhile but nice of you to join us," Lincoln just gave him a firm nod, nothing else was said between the two.

"Welcome to my humble tower, anything you need JARVIS can help you with, anything JARVIS can't help you with well then you can call me," He gave Ellie a wink and she didn't miss the second meaning of his words. "Over there is star-spangled but he isn't as cool as me," Steve Rogers gave her a short wave and she returned it. "By orders of Fury you have been allowed to use the fighting room and it will be equip with whatever you usually use for your training. You may enter any rooms JARVIS allows access too. Please don't destroy the tower, Banner already did that. By the way, Nat where is our jade jaws?" The redhead eyes narrowed.

"You know I'm working on it Stark," She growled back, Tony wasn't fazed however and he continued.

"There should be stuff in your rooms already which JARVIS will show you to,"

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied. "Enter the elevator to be shown to your rooms," Lincoln gave Ellie a nod and they both entered the elevator leaving four of the avengers in the lounge together. The stood in silence just inches from each other. "Mr Campbell your room is directly on the left and Ms Ranter yours is on the right,"

"I'll meet you outside in five minutes," Lincoln said simply before disappearing into his room. Ellie took a long breath before heading into hers. It was larger than the one on the helicarrier and it was more equiped. With a small sitting room and a tv before another door led to the bedroom. She received a text then. _Hope you made it to Stark tower, I am relocating to DC._ She knew before even reading the name that it was from her brother. Robert had seen her before she left and wished her luck. _I did and its huge! I'll visit you once SHIELD loosens its hold on me, don't worry too much._ Was what she wrote before she sent to replying text. She grabbed a bottle of water before heading outside to meet Lincoln. He was leaning against his door, his lean leg resting on the door. "We will begin with some control methods for when your emotions are up,"

"One of the smaller conference rooms was recommended for your first trainings," JARVIS spoke through the hall, Ellie looked around wondering where the AI was listening to their conversation. "Sorry to inform you Ms Ranter but I can hear in most of the building however information that is confidential may be kept from sir by request. There is a conference room two doors down and on your right,"

"Thank you JARVIS," Lincoln spoke aloud before the two walked over to the door and heading in. They got settled down in some seats before Lincoln began talking to her. "Now ever under stress or extreme emotions your powers should be able to be controlled, they should not activate without you activating them. You understand?"

"You in the plane?" She questioned, his face tightened.

"I am sorry about that, too many times have a brought down a plane by just being there but that was a curious experiment. It seems your power almost shuts mine down, that does not usually happen," He noticed, palm facing towards Ellie he sent a small streak towards hers. She put her hands up and when the streak reach her it dissolved into the air. "You have impeccable control, I wasn't kidding when I told Coulson that. Most by this stage would have to be in a neutralising room to stop them from destroying people and things," He looked up to the light above them before swiping his hand downwards before closing his hand. The light dimmed to the point where it almost looked off, and in his hand was a ball of energy. "I not only can manipulate the energy in other objects but also in particles, allowing me to move people and things," He pushed the energy back up to the light and it gained full strength once again. "Your energy is similar but is more, mine is only energy from surrounding objects or particles. Judging by the red colour your energy takes up it suggests it is also taken from your own mental energy, meaning you maybe be able to just take energy from someone else's mind,"

"Like Scarlet Witch does?"

"Sort of but she isn't inhuman, just enhanced so she also has control over telekinesis and is able to manipulate the mind of others, you appear to be able to only manipulate energy but not the brain itself," Lincoln tried to explain.

"If I was to pull the energy away from someones brain they would effectively die correct?"

"Basically, I would not suggest you try it anytime soon," He smiled when he said that. He gestured to the light above them. Ellie pulled downwards trying to coax the energy away from the light, as she then gained it in her hand. Lincoln nodded at her so she pushed upwards once again. The bulb smashed, sending glass all around the couple.

"Would you like me to get maintenance to fix that Mr Campbell?" JARVIS voice broke Ellie's shock as Lincoln's face crunched into a smile.

"Yes please JARVIS," After JARVIS said no more Lincoln started laughing, Ellie looked at him eyes wide. "That was pretty funny," He commented, Ellie was not impressed with him. "Trying doing it slower so the energy is returned to the bulb slowly and doesn't burst the bulb with the quick regain," Lincoln pointed to the light behind him and Ellie raised her hands. Pulling it downwards in a motion she would pull silk, slowly working the energy downwards. The red sparks travelled downwards towards her hands, the bulb went dark. She spun the sparks in a circular motion before cutting it in half. Ellie hit half of the energy slowly upwards, floating it back to the bulb. Finally she sent the remaining half on its way towards the bulb, relighting the light to it's original brightness. "Much better," Lincoln commented smiling widely, JARVIS broke their moment once again.

"Ms Ranter, Agent Barton was wondering if you could join him in the lounge room for lunch," JARVIS electronic voice echoed through the empty room, Ellie looked to Lincoln.

"We are done here," Lincoln waved her off, before he stood up towards the door.

"Thank you JARVIS, please tell him I am on the way," Ellie spoke to the AI, the pair of inhumans exited the room before stopping at their rooms.

"I'm staying up here, fantastic job Ellie," Lincoln spoke praising her before heading into his room leaving Ellie to head down to find Clint. As the elevator opened she saw the back of the blond archer working away in the small kitchen. She walked over to him, looking over his shoulder to check what he was making.

"Do you eat egg mayo?" He asked before she had even made her presences known.

"How, but yeah I do," She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Try to sneak up on a senior SHIELD agents, real smooth Ranter," He joked as he handed her one of the sandwiches, before sitting on the bar stools. Ellie sat across from his taking a bit of his sandwich before giving him a nod.

"Can make a sandwich too? Wow you really are a well-rounded man," She spoke raising her eyebrows at him.

"I can do other things too," He gave her a wink and Ellie just smiled.

"Maybe I'll find that out too," The two of them laughed together, ringing throughout the lounge area. All the air clearing out of their lungs, really letting go.

"The laughter, it's really a circus in here," Stark commented but the two sandwich eaters continued giggling even after their moment was broken. "What's going on inhuman?"

"I'm disappointed Tony? No smart nickname I'm quite disappointed," She joked to him, pouting as Barton laughed.

"Well Miss, I'm not familiar with your abilities yet, just that you could blow my entire tower," Clint then folded his hands together, knowing that this would get interesting. Ellie looked around but just settled for taking from in front of her, swirled her hands dramatically to give Stark a show. Pulling energy from around her the energy gathered within her hands creating a ball, she twirled it a few more times watching the red ball go round and round. Smiling she clapped sending the energy away but the clap gave her a little jolt. "Well crap, quite impressed Red Magic,"

"It'd be a good time to tell you that I broke your light upstairs with Lincoln," She gave him a small smile, watching his face.

"God damn it, you inhumans breaking everything," He said smiling before he turned to leave. "See you later Red Magic, don't have too much fun with Arrow over there,"

 **(ANS is really on its way, send me a review or a PM if you want. I'll take any ideas)**

 **~Isabele A. Harts**


	4. Chapter 4

_Power: Manipulate energy from surrounding objects as well as minds._

* * *

"Thank god," Clint said as Tony left the elevator.

"More Avenger drama?" Ellie joked, giving Barton a little nudge. "Is something between him and Lincoln, they seemed weird?" Clint sighed, putting down his sandwich.

"Just petty drama," He said shortly. "So what brought you to SHIELD?"

"As you know I'm inhuman," Ellie smiled but he narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine. I was heading home from my part-time job when I found my brother being attacked by this monster, I freaked out thinking it was going to kill him and suddenly I blasted this monster with red energy. These men were looking for me so we ran to a motel and that was where Daisy found us. I found out my adopted parents were killed by that creature," Ellie's voice trailed off, getting soft with each word.

"I'm sorry about your adopted parents," Ellie nodded at his words as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to cry but they'd taken me in when I had no one and that monster killed them," Ellie said sniffling, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "That monster…" Her voice trailed but her hand hit the table. Clint tried to grab her hand but when he did he quickly pulled away.

"Ellie, your hands they are hot," Clint warned her, but she was barely listening.

"What did Michael and Audrey have to do with this life? They didn't even know I was inhuman. I didn't know I was inhuman. That monster tried to kill my brother too," Her voice was rising now, rage building. Red sparks were gathering around her hands and Clint looked from her hands to her, more red sparks gathering.

"JARVIS, alert Campbell," Barton announced, Ellie had her head in her hands now, sparks swirling around her head. "Maybe also alert any nearest Avengers," The sparks were getting faster and faster, swirling around and gaining more. "Ellie, you need to calm down,"

"I am trying! I don't know what to do," She called to him, lights were beginning to flicker and some pens and such fell off the table from the movement of the energy. She was taking larger breaths, calming herself but it wasn't making a difference. "I'd stand back Clint, I could kill you," She called to him, he took a few steps back but didn't stop watching the sparks. She could feel the energy building, not knowing how to shut it off this time. It was increasing to feeling of power in the room some of the electronics turned off and Ellie was trying to relax.

"Ellie, take deep breaths," Lincoln was there then, eyes watching the energy building, knowing the power they held. His feet we plant, dark eyes wary. "I know you're angry, changing isn't easy. I destroyed a few rooms before I even knew what my powers could do, honestly I destroyed some rooms even when I had the power under control. It sucks, you live your life and everything is turned around but you can't destroy something over it," She concentrated on him, she could feel the power settle, it wasn't gone but it was settled.

"How do I get rid of the energy?" She asked Lincoln, he smiled at her. Just then all the energy disappeared in a large pop, looking around Ellie saw the Scarlet Witch. Her face was tight, eyes straight. She didn't say anything before disappearing behind a door, leaving Ellie with the two men. Ellie turned leaning on the counter before sliding to sit on the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she saw Lincoln slide to the floor next to her. "I'm so sorry," He pulled her into him, resting her shoulder on his chest. Clint watched on, before walking away leaving the two inhumans together.

"Hey it's okay," He took her hands, they were still hot from the energy. "Do your hands hurt?"

"A little," She admitted, feeling a burn like sensation on her hands. He stood up sticking his hand out for hers, she took it and he pulled her up leading her to a chair. He went to the freezer grabbing some ice and putting it in her hands. She could feel the ice melting as she was holding it but it was still cold enough to sooth her hands. "I could've kill Clint," Her voice was soft, scared.

"That wouldn't of happened, you had it under control,"

"She's angry isn't she?"

"Wanda? Probably but she doesn't really like anyone so I think you are okay," Just then the elevator dinged letting Stark and Rogers out.

"The elevator just regained energy, JARVIS briefly filled us in with what happened," Rogers walked in looking around. Stark just looked around but didn't see overly worried about the state of his room. Steve's eyes looked to Ellie, her eyes red and puffy. "You alright Ms Ranter?" He asked her, blue eyes looking her over.

"Please call me Ellie, and I'm sorry about what happened," He nodded but was still looking at the rest of the room.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. No one got injured so that's the main thing," Just then Wanda walked back in with Clint trailing her, she looked at Stark and Rogers and then went over. Huddled in a circle the four of them talked, leaving Lincoln and Ellie out of the loop. Lincoln looked at Ellie, nodding to the elevator to leave the Avengers to talk. As they were walking out Ellie caught a few sentences of their discussion. "What so because of one incident you will deem her dangerous? That's ridiculous Maximoff," She could hear it was still the Captain's voice talking but soon Clint butted in.

"I was there, she tried to stop it, she had it under control," Wanda must've responded because Stark interrupted them all.

"Does it look like I care Witch? You brainwashed us when we first met you, you broadcasted our greatest fear into our minds and a little incident with powers will send Red Magic home? No, I'm sorry but this is my tower. By orders of Fury you have to be here Maximoff, but she is under invitation," That was what Ellie heard before the door closed, she took a shaky breath.

"Don't worry you have the Captain and Stark on your side, it'll be okay," Lincoln promised her, when they reached their floor Lincoln gestured to her room. "Get some rest, you'll need it for before dinner training, JARVIS will tell you when to come down to the training room," Ellie laid down on the bed, running her hands through her hair. She was reassured by Tony's words that she wouldn't be kicked out of the tower but she was sure the Wanda was probably right, she was dangerous. She easily could've killed Clint and Lincoln's powers didn't override hers, but it appeared Wanda's did. She wondered how close she was to just drain Clint's energy, how easy that would've been, his a superhero yet she could've killed him. The amount of power she holds in her hands amazes her. She read through the rest of the papers on inhuman but there wasn't anything particularly interesting.

"JARVIS?" She asked, looking around the room for a speaker or something.

"Yes Ms Ranter?" The robotic voice spoke out, ringing throughout the room.

"Does Stark have a library?"

"Yes Stark's tower does have a library, it's down a floor and down the hall Miss," Ellie rose then, going to the door and to the elevator. JARVIS brought her down a floor and instructed her to the library. As Ellie walked in she caught a glimpse of red hair before Widow stuck her head around the corner.

"Does Stark have any good books?" Ellie asked the red head beauty, Romanoff was doing the same as her, running her fingers along the spine to find a title that interested her.

"Somewhat, made him buy some russian books for me," She spoke as she picked a book of the shelf and opened it to the first. Took her a minute before she placed the book back. "Heard about the incident at the lounge,"

"Wanda wasn't too impressed,"

"Don't worry about her, she's bitter that Fury forces her to stay with Stark, the only thing that can calm her down is Clint," Ellie eyes flicked up at the mention of Clint, Widow smiled. "Clint was like a father to her during some of the battles, she trusts him." Ellie was looking along the books, searching for something she may be interested in.

"What about you and Hawkeye?" Ellie pressed, Natasha stopped then, looking through the bookcase at Ellie. "I'm sorry is that sensitive?" Nat took a deep breath before giving a tight smile.

"Sort of," She paused before continuing. "We aren't together and we weren't ever together but as partners we are as close as they get. He saved me and I returned the favor," Ellie could hear the sentiment in her voice for Clint. Ellie pulled a book off the shelve, a thrilling crime novel. She knew that's what she wanted to read. "I'll see you later, by the way Clint is all yours," Widow gave her a wink then and Ellie just shook her head as she left the library. She headed back up to her room before sitting down with the book getting absorbed into it. Each word just blended into another and each character became clearer in her mind with each page she read. The mystery of crime novels always drew her in, the suspense.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms Ranter but Mr Campbell has told me to alert you that he is waiting outside," JARVIS rung out in the room. Ellie glanced at the clock surprised at the time before quickly putting the book away and heading outside. Lincoln was waiting with empty hands.

"We are heading to one of the training rooms. Which floor JARVIS?"

"I'll take you Mr Campbell," Lincoln gestured for Ellie to enter the elevator as they made the descent to the lower levels. As the walked the halls Ellie caught a glimpse of Hawkeye shooting arrows at a target, each target moving lightening speed around the room. Lincoln didn't miss her glance to watch the avenger practice. They passed another room being used, Rogers and Nat circling each other in a boxing ring, Nat waved at Ellie before spinning and catching Steve's leg sending him to his knees. It took him less that a few seconds before he was up jabbing at Nat again.

"We are in here," Lincoln announced as he opened the door, he flicked on the lights revealing a simple black room. There were a few targets set up but that was about it. Lincoln shut the door behind them before he began speaking. "First set of controls when becoming a inhuman is emotional, which you displayed this morning. The next set is physically. You need to be able to control your power to be able to use it when asked for," He quickly spun a white electric ball before sending it hurling to the targets, hitting one near the bullseye. He then just pulled his hands backwards at the same time before sending white streaks to the targets. He look to Ellie now, warily she spun a red energy ball before sending it slowly to the wall. "Faster," Was all Lincoln commented, so she tried again, sending a ball hurling to the target. She continued sending balls of energy to the targets, each getting stronger until one rocked her backwards. Lincoln put his hand up for her to stop. "Go over there," He pointed to where the targets were and Ellie did as he said. This time he sent a slower streak of electricity to her, and she easily made a sweeping motion to clear it away from her.

"Don't kill me," She joked but Lincoln just rolled his eyes back. This time he shot the streak faster and she still had to maneuverer it so it didn't hit her. He shot two at a time so she did a sweeping motion sending them away. He spun a ball this time and threw it over, she spun it in her hands before pushing it downwards reducing it to powder. He continued shooting at her and she continued to dodge them or move them. Then he shot three at the same time, she moved the two outwards ones, forgetting about the middle one and it hit her in the stomach. Sending her backwards into the wall behind her.

"Shit, you okay Ellie?" Lincoln said as he jogged over. She took a shaky breath as the electricity wore off, nodding her head to Lincoln.

"I told you not to kill me," She gave a few coughs before standing up straight. Lincoln's face began to relax as she stood up and walked a few steps. "Man that is powerful and it wasn't nearly a full blast," She stretched her arms out as Lincoln looked at the targets.

"JARVIS, can you replace the target with ten smaller ones," As his sentence ended the target were retracted and replaced within seconds. "Thank you," He gestured to the targets and looked at Ellie. "Hit any twenty five in the next half a minute," She did exactly as he told, while he timed it she send red sparks flying togethers the targets, aiming toward site center. A few missed so she picked up the pace, seeing the targets begin to turn black from the heat. "Stop," Ellie retracted the last spark, containing it before crushing it in her hands.

"How many JARVIS?" Ellie asked the AI, there was a pause before she received an answer.

"Twenty six Ms Ranter," She turned to Lincoln and he gave her a nod. They heard a clapping then and the pair of inhumans turned to the glass window. Barton, Romanoff and Rogers stood there clapping at Ellie's show of power. She gave them a small bow as they laughed. Her and Lincoln exited the training room to meet the small crowd of Avengers.

"Not too bad Ellie, Fury should let you join our team," Rogers said giving her a smile and the rest of them just nodded.

"Too bad Lincoln managed to hit me with a jolt of electricity. That woke me up," She joked as Lincoln just shrugged his shoulder sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Some romance blooming? But between who?)**

 **~I.a.H**


	5. Chapter 5

_Potential candidate for Avengers initiative by recommendation of Captain America._

* * *

"Look at us all the Avengers, plus one, gathered around one table. Very homey," Stark commented, Rogers was bring over the take-out that they ordered so Ellie stood to help. All seven of them sitting on the sits, the uncomfortable silence growing. Wanda was sat spinning a spoon around her hand mindlessly, not looking around at the rest of them. Hawkeye was tapping the table in a rhythmic manner.

"Ellie was showing off earlier at target practice," Hawkeye mentioned to the group, Nat and Steve nodded while eating some beef.

"Was JARVIS helpful with the targets?" Stark asked looking to Lincoln.

"Yeah we manage to get ten smaller targets for her to hit as quickly as possible. You might want to invest in some heat proof covers for your targets, at least while she's here," Lincoln smiled and Stark just rolled his eyes.

"Let's not forget that you hit her," Rogers muttered, looking towards Lincoln. Lincoln just threw up his hands slightly, smiling.

"If she deflected it when she was meant to it wouldn't have hit her!" He laughed and so did the rest of them, bar Wanda.

"We are so close to being complete," Stark commented, obviously up to something. "Has anyone seen Banner? What about you Nat?" Widow just continued eating, not meeting Tony's gaze. Stark tapped the table waiting. "Nothing from our Green Doctor?" I could see Nat's hand clench into a fist her face tense.

"Leave her alone Stark," Rogers said giving Tony a glare.

"What I just want to see how our lovely monster is doing?" Nat slammed her hand on the table causing everyone to look up. The five avengers watching Nat stare down Tony with her whole body tense.

"Don't you dare call him that, he deserves at least that," Tony just cocked his head at her as she growled at him. "Yes I have heard from him and yes he will be making his way back here," Tony clapped his hands together smiling a wide grin.

"Great! I can't wait for his arrival," He said almost as if nothing had happened. Nat began to calm down, flicking her hair behind her and slowly eating. "The lounge has been repaired so it can be used again," Even Tony's voice was caution this time, Wanda looking up at Ellie.

"No more accidents Ellie," Hawkeye joked wagging his fingers at the younger woman, Wanda glared at him this time.

"It isn't funny Barton," She growled her voice soft but angry. Ellie never noticed how strong of an accent she had until now and it definitely was more intimating. "She could've killed you and all you do is laugh about it," There was silence in the room before Lincoln began to speak.

"Don't argue Lincoln, it's true I should have better control and I'm really sorry for any damage," Ellie commented looking to Wanda mostly. The elevator dinged open and everyone's head snapped to look at the person coming through the opening door. A shorter man wearing thin glasses walked in, his brown hair messy and spilling onto his forehead. He stopped to look at the large crowd gathering the table, Rogers stood up putting out his hand.

"It's very good to see you Dr Banner," He said before patting Banner on the back. Everyone moved over now, leaving Lincoln, Widow and Ellie still seated as the avengers greeted their old friend. Ellie knew who he was being the incredible hulk however seeing him as such a calm and normal person was weird.

"Nat?" Banner called, Widow had her arms crossed and face tense. "I'm sor…" Widow cut him off before starting towards the door.

"We will talk about it later," The rest of the avengers just started talking, asking Banner where he had been and how was it.

"This is Ellie Ranter, and you probably know Lincoln Campbell," Stark motioned to the still seated inhumans. Banner just gave them a simple wave and Lincoln nodded at him.

"I think I will leave you to catch up with your friend, Ellie would you like to join me?" Ellie looked between Lincoln and the large group of Avengers before following Lincoln. They rode up in the elevator, Ellie twiddling with her fingers. "Are you okay?" He asked her, his brown eyes piercing.

"It's just a lot to take in, pissing off Wanda wasn't maybe my best move," Ellie admitted shrugging, Lincoln sighed moving closer to her.

"Don't think of it as such a big deal, everyone loses control," He told her, he moved away as the elevator door opened. Ellie took a deep breath his dark eyes in her memory before stepping out to the hallway. They stood facing each other, each at their own doors. Lincoln looked at her, looking at her dejected expression. "Why don't you come in? I can make you some tea," She looked down the empty hall before walking him. His room was the same layout just different colouring with red-brown wood instead of the light in her room. He started heating the water pulling out the mugs for the two of them. Ellie sat down on one side of the couch, leaning up against the arm rest.

"Is it always this hard?" Lincoln looked at her eyebrows arched. "Will I always feel so out of control? Dangerous?"

"Did you feel out of control during the training, when you were hitting the targets?" Ranter looked at him, before shaking her head.

"It was a controlled danger, like bungey jumping or something,"

"That's what it feels like. Yes sometimes it scary or dangerous and you feel like you might hurt someone but other times when you use it for good and you help someone, that's when it feels good. Like it may be a gift not a curse and god it feels like a curse a lot," Lincoln went over to her, putting the mug onto the table. He sighed before sitting down, letting out a breath.

"When did you change?"

"I went through terrigenesis when I was twenty three," He laughed slowly at the Ellie's reaction to his statement. "I'm twenty eight," Ellie knew that there was more to this story than he was letting on.

"You can talk me," Ellie said taking a slow sip of her tea. Lincoln took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on the hot mug.

"I'd just started medical school. I always knew that I wanted to be a doctor, I always wanted to make a difference. A few years back SHIELD released me, deeming me safe enough to return to civilian life, they forged my medical papers so I could work under a doctor. It took only about six months before I was allowed to become my own doctor,"

"What brought you back here?"

"Daisy, well her name was Skye back then. She came looking for me to bring me back here," Ellie's face tightened, wondering what was going on with him Daisy. "SHIELD needed me to help with other inhumans with this outbreak they needed someone to help them with the fallout of that,"

"The fallout being me,"

"Somewhat. I'm not meant to be here, Coulson wouldn't of let me come here for just any inhuman. You must be different," They both drank out of their tea, a comfortable silence grew.

"How am I different?" Ellie couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. He just shrugged in response, not knowing how to answer her question. Ellie stood then. "I should go. Thank you,"

"You can come over for tea at anytime," He said walking her to her own door, she smiled at him.

"I didn't mean for the tea, I meant for everything," She went into her own room, flipping through her phone seeing a missed text from Robert. She picked up the phone clicking the number that was named her brother.

"Ellie?" Her brother's voice wafted through the speakers, she let out an audible sigh.

"How has DC been?"

"It's great! I mean it isn't home but SHIELD set me up with a better job. I met a girl Ellie," He's voice was upbeat and quick. "How is Stark's?"

"It's different, really different." He waited for her to continue. "I angered one of the Avengers and she wants me out but Lincoln's convinced I'm something special, that Coulson must think something more of me. I don't really know what I'm doing here," Robert could hear the lump in her throat, he could practically see the tears gathering.

"It's okay Ellie, if you don't do anything special that's okay, you can just come live with me,"

"You don't understand Rob, if I can't control myself they can't let me leave. I might not be ever able to leave," She was crying now stuttering over her words.

"It'll be okay, it will El. I saw you that first day, you had amazing control. You blew those men away when we needed it and you saved my life," He was calm while his sister broke down.

"Michael and Audrey, nearly you and Clint. It is me that's killing everyone and what if it doesn't stop here, what if I continue to destroy people's lives. How could I ever live with myself?" There was silence on Robert's side and Ellie knew that she was right, she was killing people.

"Don't do this. That was a monster that killed them and you save me. I don't know what happened to Clint but he isn't dead and that is what's important. Listen to me Ellie, maybe you we destined for something greater," She laughed a little at him, unable to hold it back.

"Destined. You know I don't believe that, I'm just scared,"

"I know. I'm sorry and call me anytime please. I'll be here," The siblings hung up then and Ellie laid her bed quickly letting sleep find her.

* * *

She awoke having a dry mouth she decided to try her luck to make it down to the kitchen. The clock read it was past midnight but she made her way to a drink. She made it into the lounge, yelping when someone was sitting on the couch facing the elevator, face illuminated by a screen.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just up reading," Bruce said as he looked up to meet the girl's gaze. She walked over grabbing a cup.

"I was just getting water. What are you reading?" She asked, trying to be polite. He motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Finishing some stuff," He was clicking away but managed to talk to her fine. "What brought you here? I've never seen you before,"

"Recently inhuman, like three days ago,"

"I can't imagine," She glanced at him and bursted out laughing, he covered his face as it went red. They both couldn't stop laughing, Bruce nearly dropping his device on the floor. They regained their cool as they settled back into their seats.

"So what were you doing away?"

"Treating some patients, not much just keeping the big man away. He might not like that," Bruce said, his face falling to a sad look. "Nat's angry at me," Ellie gave him a knowing look. "Yes I left her here but she knew, I thought she wasn't angry. I couldn't do anything else, she betrayed me first let's not forget,"

"She'll come around I'm sure," Ellie said simply not going to answer for the Widow, she would deal with Bruce when she was ready.

"What's your power?" Ellie smiled and got read to start her party trick. Just swirling her hands together she gathered some energy in her hands, the red sparks strong and vibrant in the low light. She made it disappear, clapping her hands quietly but it made a bright light before disappearing. "That's beautiful," His eyes were mesmerised at the disappearing light. Ellie had never heard someone say that about the energy, at least not as convincing as Bruce just did.

* * *

 **(Not a great chapter but it'll do for now)**

 **~isabele a. harts**


	6. Chapter 6

_Brother relocated to Washington DC. Gaining control over powers. On Director's watch list._

"Ms Ranter?" JARVIS called, she was already awake but hadn't move to actually go anywhere.

"Yes JARVIS?" She replied, she had begun to get changed.

"The avengers are going to depart, they wanted to see you and Mr Campbell downstairs," She walked out of the room to find Lincoln doing the same, they both shrugged and headed down the stairs. All the avengers were gathered in the lounge room, including Thor.

"Thor has alerted us to a incoming alien attack, we will be suiting up now. Stay here and if Stark towers is attacked we will extract you," Steve told them, his voice faster than usual as all of the avengers moved to the door. Ellie didn't have time to say anything before the avengers disappeared leaving her with Lincoln. Lincoln just struggled his shoulders before moving towards the kitchen and Ellie stared at him.

"Are you not worried?" Lincoln glanced back as he grabbed the box of cereal before pouring out his breakfast.

"Not really, there's a reason I left the field. I don't want to be the one fighting, or the one worrying," Lincoln admitted. "You want any cereal?" I nodded at his question as he poured me some cereal. I grabbed the bowl, eating the cereal dry.

"Do you think it's anything to worry about?" She asked him, voice low.

"Even if it is, I'm not worrying about it," He told her, he flicked on the TV, quickly flicking away from the news with the avengers plastered on it. He moved to some TV drama, obviously a comedy judging by his laughing. He looked so normal, watching TV instead of out there fighting, Ellie tapped her foot. She didn't understand how Lincoln could not worry about their newly made friends. "Calm down Ellie," He told her quietly, she glanced at him. He gave her a soft look, touching her shoulder quickly. "It'll be okay," She got up going towards her room. When she got to her room she flicked the TV on, it turned on to the news where she instantly saw Tony in his suit. He was hovering over the ground shooting at these aliens. They were short, fat and honestly quite ugly. They were holding swords and looked like they were getting their asses kicked by Tony. Then the screen flicked and her heart dropped, it showed Nat and Clint back to back, Nat shooting at the aliens advancing on her and Clint shooting arrows through a few of the enemies, they didn't look they were fairing as well as Stark was. They were falling back, towards Stark towers. The screen flicked to Thor and Rogers who were doing slightly better than the two humans, they were using their signature trick, hitting the Mjolnir onto the shield creating an explosion. The screen flashed an alert, 'Aliens have infiltrated Stark Towers' and right as she read the words the tower began to beep. Ellie jumped up pulling at the door.

"Mrs Ranter, it is advised to not leave your room," Jarvis alerted.

"Where is Lincoln?" Her voice raising with each word.

"He remains in the living room, however he is looking for you," Before Ellie could reply Jarvis talked again. "I am connecting you to sir," The line crackled and broke, there was heaving breathing before a voice came on.

"Ellie?" Stark's voice came on, his strain was obvious in his voice. "You need to move to the training rooms, get Lincoln there too. It's the most reenforced part of the building, so as long as the Hulk stays away you should be fine. Get there and stay low, the aliens have an interest in inhuman's so be careful,"

"Be careful Tony," She told him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am ironman," He said in his usual cocky voice before the voice cut out.

"I have informed Mr Campbell to sir's plan, the hallways are lit up to show you where to go," Jarvis told her as the door swung open. The hallway was dark but as Jarvis told her there was a lit up path for her to follow to the training room. She walked slowing, stalking the dark halls before she slipped into the room. She heard a bang from down the hall, she tensed up staring at the door. Footsteps got closer and closer to the door before the door open, revealing blonde hair.

"Lincoln," She breathed out, he gave her a nod before closing the door quietly behind her. "Will they find us?"

"They are tracking inhumans, they can sense our powers so they will find us if someone doesn't stop them," Lincoln glanced at her. "Our powers are strong, together they are even stronger," They stood in silence, banging and shots being heard from above them. Then they heard something closer than all the other noises. Ellie watched the darkness, wary of what were behind the dark walls. She walked towards the door, putting her ear to the door. Lincoln made a noise at her, she could just see him from the door. He shook his head slowly.

The roof cracked, both of the inhumans snapped their head upwards, watching the crack grow larger. Ellie's eyes widened as she point her hands, palm first, towards the ceiling, the two of them stayed silent. The ceiling fell in, revealing one of the short aliens. Ellie gave a small screen as Lincoln jumped backwards, they were either side of the creature as it started towards Ellie. Lincoln shot a small streak towards it but it didn't even look at him. Ellie swung the door open, as the alien screeched towards her and she shot red energy at it. Lincoln was continuing to try and distract it from her as he shot white at the it but the creature was fixated by Ellie. She sent a larger energy ball at it and it paused, it waited a few seconds. She could see that another creature fall through the ceiling distracting Lincoln and leaving her alone. The monster then jumped towards her, sending her backwards into the wall. She hit the wall, slumping on it as she sat breathless as this monster stood above her.

"Ellie!" She could hear someone yell as her vision faded in and out. She could see the alien snap towards her but it fell to the side, she turned to look at the monster, green goop oozing from an arrow hole. Turning to the right she saw Barton running towards her, in front of her Lincoln was cornered in the room by the creature. His white streaks were aimed towards the monsters feet, Ellie gathered some energy together, more than she had used earlier. The power gained and she felt the strength in her hands.

"Lincoln duck!" She yelled and as she saw the other inhuman duck she sent the large red energy ball towards the alien. The alien let out a scream as it fell onto of Lincoln, she heard a groan.

"Can someone get this thing off me?" Clint took one look at Ellie, obviously checking if she was alright, before he jogged to help pull the monster off Lincoln. Lincoln pulled these faces as he tried to brush off some of the green blood. The dirty blonde limped over to Ellie putting his hand out to help her up, she took his hand her head spinning. "Thanks for the help," Ellie smiled at his thanks.

"Thank Barton first, without him I would be alien food and so would you," Ellie smiled to the two men, before her head started pounding, she's smile faded as she tried to keep upright. She leaned up against the wall again to keep herself steady.

"We need to get out of here, the rest of the team are cleaning up outside, Stark took care of most of them," Clint told the two inhumans. Lincoln tried to follow Clint down the hall but quickly realised that his left leg was badly crushed from the alien falling on him.

"Clint, you're going to have to help him," Ellie said quietly, the agent turned around wincing at the state of Lincoln's gait. Lincoln draped his arm over the avenger as they both walked out, Ellie following them closely. Ellie noticed the differences between the two men, Clint being significantly more muscular, his arms nearly double the size of Lincoln's. The inhuman was taller but a couple inches, Lincoln was also thinner than the famous Hawkeye. Ellie caught up with the two men, even with Lincoln's face strained with pain he looked more innocent than Hawkeye, whose face look riddle with the death he had encountered, not that Ellie doubted that Lincoln had killed a few men working for SHIELD.

"Man you need to lose some weight," Clint joked, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Maybe you need to lift more," Lincoln snapped back his voice breathy in pain but they both let out a laugh at their childish comments. They had almost made it outside, when they saw the well-known red and gold ironman suit descend to the middle of the street. Tony pulled the mask off, his usual smirk painted on his face.

"Were you two getting busy down there?" Stark smugly asked, Clint just rolled his eyes at Tony.

"This fatass can't walk," Clint huffed to his fellow avenger, Lincoln pulled away from the shorter man.

"Okay I don't weigh that much, weakling,"

"I wouldn't start with the weak jokes," Stark hissed, his face pursed in a smile. Ellie could tell he was holding back from laughing. Clint started towards Ellie, Ellie's eyes widen but before she could get away from the avenger he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He pulled her upwards, hooking his arm under her knee. He easily lifted her upwards towards his chest, she laughed hitting his shoulders. He jokingly lifted her up and down a few times, before smirking at Lincoln.

"Am I weak?" Lincoln just rolled his eyes at the showing off avenger.

"Put me down Clint!" Ellie squealed, Clint just laughed and spun around before putting her down. Ellie gave him a light smack again. The archer then pulled out his bow, the ends flicked outwards locking into place. He strung an arrow, pulling it back so his elbow is in line with his wrist. He looked down the bow string thoughtfully, before letting it go slack but he was still holding the arrow.

"You try," Barton said turning to Lincoln, Lincoln cocked his head. Grabbing the bow before looking the sleek black metal over. "Don't break my baby," The agent threatened, Stark smiled obviously knowing what was going to happen. Lincoln lifted up the bow, he went the pull the bow string back but it didn't budge. Lincoln's face got increasing red as he put more effort into his draw. Still the bow string only moved less than an inch.

"What the hell Barton?" Lincoln turned to him, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Clint took the bow from him, gliding his fingers along the upper limb of his bow. He pulled it back again, seemingly with less effort than the inhuman put in.

"Who is weak now Campbell?" Barton smiled, flicking his bow and putting it back in it's holder on his back.

"What's wrong with his bow?" Lincoln asked looking from the still hovering Stark to Clint.

"It has a 250 pounds draw weight, only Thor, Captain and myself can pull it," Even Ellie's mouth fell open at the admission from Clint. She knew he was a superhero but he was still human, to be able to pull that weight was incredible. "Let's not forget I saved your ass back there," Clint retorted, Ellie glared at him.

"Hey! That was me who saved him,"

"Ok that's enough from the showing-off twins," Stark interrupted all three of them, his comment directed towards the boys. "JARVIS informed that the rest of our team have exterminated to rest of the aliens, they will be back here," Stark didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Thor landed in front of him, Tony landed the suit next to the god.

"Now," Thor chuckled, he gave Clint a hard clap on the back as they greeted each other. "And who is the lady?" The blonde god spoke looking towards Ellie.

"That's Ellie Ranter, one of Lincoln's inhuman buddies," Stark told Thor, Thor took her hand giving it a firm shake. Just then Steve and Wanda showed up, pulling up in what Ellie assumed was a SHIELD car, there was no Widow or Banner present.

"Where's Widow?" Ellie asked then, the avengers turned towards her.

"The Hulk needs to let Banner take control once again, Romanoff helps him with that. They will both be back soon" Clint told her, the six of them entered Stark towers once again gathering in the lobby. "When Banner does get back, Lincoln and you should see him so Banner can check his leg over over,"

* * *

The two missing avenger showed up an hour later, walking through the elevator doors into the living room. Neither said anything but Ellie could tell that something had happened, Widow was walking closer to him and she didn't seem as angry as before. "Banner can you check Lincoln's leg over?" Bruce just looked over at the inhuman who was sitting on the couch, there was a little cloth tied tightly around his leg. Ellie had helped his tie it when they found out he had a gash that was still seeping blood.

"Let's go up to my lab," Bruce announced after seeing the blood. Ellie held out her hand to help the injured man up, he leaned on her as they walked over to the elevator. Bruce was quiet, Ellie didn't think it was particularly unusually for the man she met just yesterday to be this quiet but she was still suspicious. Lincoln was nearly resting his full weight on Ellie and she knew that that meant he must be in real pain. "What happened?" Bruce asked when they got Lincoln up onto on of the scientist's desks. They had to move a few things to get him up there.

"Ellie saved my ass but hurt my leg," Lincoln joked, Bruce turned away to grab a first aid kit. "I think it needs stitches," The curly hair doctor just pushed up his pants to above the knee, finding the gash on the inside of his calf. He unrolled the makeshift bandage before pointing and prodding at the cut.

"It will need stitches," He rubbed some cream around the cut before gathering the needles and medical thread. Ellie was standing on Campbell's right as Banner began stitch the cut up. Lincoln held onto Ellie's shoulder, she assumed the numbing cream wasn't strong enough since every time the needle pierced into him he squeeze her shoulder a little harder.

"Shit man," Lincoln swore quietly, the scientist just ignored him and kept going but Ellie could see the tears gathering in the man's eyes. She took his hand away from her shoulder and let him squeeze her hand. Bruce glanced at the two inhumans holding hands but said nothing, he finished up the stitches.

"Take these painkillers and anti inflammatorys , I'll have to take the stitches out but I'll check it up in the next few days to see," He was walking to his store room, he was gone a few seconds before Ellie turned to Lincoln.

"You okay?" Her voice was sad, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. He pulled her closer since they were still holding hands. He kissed her, holding her head lightly. Ellie leaned into her fellow inhuman, his tongue touched hers but someone cleaning their voice broke them from their embrace. Bruce just raised his eyebrows before handing Lincoln the medication.

"Can you help me bring this to the back room?" Bruce asked, his brown eyes on Ellie. She nodded grabbing the needle box and following the scientist to his room.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that," Ellie started, unsure of what the Hulk thought of her now. He looked at her, his ever calm face looked the same.

"I won't tell anyone," Bruce promised her, the younger girl looked nervous but she could tell he had something else to say. "I don't mean to meddle at all, but I thought you were involved with Clint," She could tell the man was being careful with his words.

"I'm not involved with either of them," Ellie said defending herself.

"Just be careful. Clint seems to really like you," He warned her, she appreciated his care but didn't really know what to say. "I'm always around if you wanted to talk,"

* * *

 **(Sorry for the long wait, a nice juicy chapter for you guys. Please review and follow)**

 **-I.A.H**


	7. Chapter 7

_Potential love interest in Lincoln Campbell, fellow SHIELD Inhuman. Clint Barton, SHIELD Special Agent, Strike Team Delta, has show romantic interest in subject._

* * *

"Miss Ranter? Agent Barton requests your attention," It had been two days since the alien attack but since Lincoln is on crutches, not much training had been taking place, and frankly Ellie hadn't exactly been searching out the other inhuman after their kiss in Banner's lab two days agp. She hadn't been impolite, just not overly polite. "He is waiting outside ma'am," Ellie grabbed her phone, closing her laptop to meet the Avenger. She didn't forget Bruce's friendly word of advice about the archer and she had to think about that two.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do some hand to hand combat with me?" Ellie closed her door to meet the brown haired agent, luckily she was already going to

"What no Widow to do that with?" She joked as they both headed towards the fight and training rooms.

"Actually I'm tired of getting my ass kicked by her and Rogers," He admitted to her, she just laughed. He opened the door for her and they both entered the room. There were a few punching bags as well as the boxing ring. "Do you want me to teach you some basic moves?" He said gesturing towards to the punching bags.

"I don't have any experience so I think it would be good for me," She admitted to him, he nodded tossing her the wrap to wrap her hand up, showing her how to do it properly.

"Face perpendicular to the bag, always protect the face so keep your fist up just above your chin, thumbs outside the fist and point towards your face," He showed her what he was explain, getting into a low position. Ellie jut laughed at her own stance compared to his. "It is really awkward at first but you'll learn," He showed her a simple jab, cross and uppercut, his strong hit swinging the bag while hers barely moved.

"Was there nothing ever going on between Widow and you?" She just decided to come out with that, he looked at her smiling as he continued to beat up the punching bag.

"That depends on what you assume 'nothing' is," He admitted to her, she couldn't help but be curious but she didn't even have to ask. "Up until recently Nat owed me for deciding to bring her to SHIELD instead of ending her like I was told to. We were never sexually involved but we were always really close, she knows things about me that no others know and I know some things about her. She and I are closer than two killer super agents should be, to be perfectly honest," He didn't even stop punching as he told Ellie this, his voice calm and neutral.

"So do you approve of her and Bruce then?"

"Bruce is the Hulk, that will never go away no matter how long he can try to hold to other man back. He thinks he is a monster, but so does Nat so I'm not sure if they'll help each other or hurt each other. Bruce just as Bruce I approve of. The Hulk, not so much," He was so honest it was almost refreshing to Ellie, she knew the Avengers had secrets of their own that she would never know. "What do you think about Campbell?" Ellie had to stop punching then, there was no way to get out of answering the super agent.

"Lincoln is Lincoln. I've haven't known him that long at all but I know he doesn't act like he does to me with every inhuman. Lincoln is just as greatly troubled by something in his past, or his powers, maybe not as much as you or Nat are but he still has issues. He understands the problems I have, I have a connection to him," Ellie told him, Hawkeye suddenly looked serious, much more serious than before.

"What happened? Something happened between you two. You have't actively been talking to him in two days, I know something happened," Barton asked her then, she sighed.

"He kissed me," She admitted, she remember what Banner said about the other avenger and she watched his expression but it stayed neutral. "I'm not sure what to do about it,"

"Did you want to kiss him?" Barton asked simply, unwrapping his hands from the tape.

"I wasn't exactly protesting, no. I do think Lincoln is a great guy and no one in this whole building is exactly bad looking," Ellie blushed at what she had just said.

"You can't avoid talking about it forever, think about what you want. I think you know by now that I think you are a stunning girl and I'd really love to go out with you sometime but if you are into Campbell instead than that's fine obviously," Clint told her, his brown eyes soft. He waited for her to unwrap her hands before tossing the wraps into a bag. He didn't say anything after that and the silence grew before they both heard voices.

"Don't be so cocky Captain," Widow's voice said sarcastically as she swung the door open to the gym. She gave Clint a look as she saw that we were in here before continuing to the boxing ring, Steve was close behind her.

"I'm not trying to brag," Roger's exclaimed behind her. "I'm just saying I'm scared I'll hurt you," Widow tossed him the boxing wraps as they did some simple stretching.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about hurting her," Clint called over to the super solider. Captain's expression just looked confused.

"It isn't the 1940s, girls can hold their own," Nat snapped back, they got into ready positions. Steve had several inches on Romanoff however Ellie wasn't about to doubt the former KGB member. Steve's massive muscles were a result of the super serum, along with his increase metabolism and strength while Natasha was only human. The human took the first strike, making a quick jab towards Steve's stomach which he easily dodged, he retaliated with a kick towards Nat's stomach. Nat jumped backwards grabbing his leg and lifting it up to send him falling backwards. Where the Russian lacked in strength and size she made up in speed. "Nice try Cap," She taunted as the man got back to his feet. He, obviously embarrassed at how quickly he lost to the female, charged at her,taking her down in a tackle. Romanoff was slightly shocked but soon regained her upper hand and flipped the man over, pinning his neck to the ground. He pushed her arm off his neck, letting a quick punch to her stomach hit her off him. Ellie watched, mesmerised by their fighting tactics and how greatly they differed. Romanoff laughed as she jumped up, getting back into the starting stance. "Not bad Rogers, I think you can do better," They began again, one regaining the upper hand before the other retaliated.

"Who do you think is better?" Clint then asked Ellie quietly.

"Steve fights with pure strength while Nat is faster and fights more intelligently," Ellie comment still watching the pair of fighters in the ring.

"That's why I have Nat always next to me," Clint smiled, Ellie could see by his expression when he watched them that he did care greatly, probably even respected Romanoff much more.

—-

"Ranter, what are you doing?" She heard the ever cocky voice of Stark roll through the living room.

"What does it look like Tony? I know you don't read books for fun but it isn't hard to figure out," She jokily snapped back and Tony just smiled at her retort.

"I'm too much of a genius for pleasure reading," He complimented himself as he went to open the fridge. "Where's electro-boy?" Stark asked her, she looked at him.

"Why would I know?" She snapped back, she knew it was obvious that was something was going on but the billionaire didn't have to bring it up.

"I don't know, because you got comfy together in Banner's lab," Tony didn't even turn around when he said that but Ellie tensed up.

"How do you know about that?" She growled back at Stark, he turn around and smirk, licking the side of his yogurt container.

"Oh honey, I own this building and all the surveillance that comes with it. I know everyone's deep, dark secrets," Stark taunted her, she just glared back at him. "When are you going to tell bird-boy?" Stark was sitting across from her now, so she slammed her book shut.

"I already have," She bluntly answered, Stark just kept smiling at her his usual annoying smirk. "Not like this is any of your business,"

"Don't be like that. I'm just trying to be helpful," He smiled as he continued to eat his yogurt. Just as Ellie began to calm down from Stark's annoying comments, the devil of the conversation enter the room, Lincoln. She didn't even look up so she wouldn't have to greet him but she could just feel his eyes on her. He walked to the kitchen, the same as Stark did and grabbed a drink. The silence was deafening and Stark couldn't help but make one of his snarky comments. "The sexual tension is high, so I'm going to move so you two can work it out," Neither of the inhumans responded so Stark got up to leave. "That's a new couch so don't ruin it," Stark winked at the obviously sexually undertone and Ellie just rolled her eyes at him. Stark's exit was loud and obvious and Lincoln didn't waste any time before confronting Ellie.

"Are you avoiding me?" Straight-forward and blunt.

"Not avoiding, just waiting it out so I can think," Ellie answered, closing her book to face the blonde haired man.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, it wasn't exactly appropriate," Lincoln apologised, he was watching her reaction but she didn't know what to say.

"I didn't really mind it honestly," She admitted quietly, so quiet that Lincoln barely caught it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe to dinner or something," She studied his face, framed by the messy hair. His slim figure and long arms, he was nothing like Clint and she didn't know which she preferred.

"I'd like that," She spoke, he had a big grin on his face as he left the room. Ellie just smiled as she sat back on the couch, letting out a breath. Then she suddenly felt the feeling that someone was behind her and when she heard the heavy steps she knew who it was. "Why are you always here when something happens between the two of us?" She asked the figure. He gave off a small laugh.

"It's not like I'm trying to intrude," Banner reminded her, as he walked around to sat where Stark was sitting earlier. "Lincoln over Clint?" He asked simply, she just smiled as she went back to her book.

"I talked to Clint, he said that he wasn't going to be heartbroken if I went out with Lincoln, it's not like I'm marrying him, I'll just see if I like it," She felt the need to explain herself to the calm scientist. "What about you and Widow then? I think it's your turn to spill," Bruce raised his eyebrows as he was looking at his iPad.

"We're better, not great but better. She's still angry, I mean I did disappear for awhile and I would be angry if I were her," He admitted to the younger girl, his curly hair made messier as he ran his fingers through it. "She's way too good for me,"

"You can't say that," Ellie reprimanded him scowling. "Everyone deserves love,"

"You don't get it, We've spent our lives killing and surrounding ourselves with mayhem. There's no time for love in our lives,"

"Then if you're always surrounding by mayhem what seems better than to love it. Plus we both know you've spent your life trying to make up for the Hulk, don't let him ruin everything for you," Ellie whispered to the scientist.

"I'll never love the Hulk, he is the definition of destruction. I created him and that will always be my fault. That's the difference between Rogers or I, or even Stark, they have control. Once the big man takes over I have no say in what we do, we've destroyed towns, like the incident after we met Wanda," His eyes cast down.

"This is something that you know is part of you, maybe it wasn't planned but you can't change it. Yes do great things, but don't do great things just because you feel like you have to make up for the Hulk, he is an avenger, he has also done good it's just much different than the good you do. Let it go, or it'll destroy you," Ellie told the older man, his brown eyes still sad. His fingers were fiddling with the iPad in his hands. "Plus Widow has her demons too, none of us are perfect,"


End file.
